


In Memoriam

by RisingShadows



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promise, Tags to be added, Trevor Belmont has PTSD, Vampires, We'll get to the comfort later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingShadows/pseuds/RisingShadows
Summary: Trevor Belmont's family died when he was 12. He's spent quite a lot of time running from it since then. Lying to himself.“But you know that the word Teloch means of death, right?”Maybe, maybe it's time to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Well, well, naughty Belmonts hunting the terrible things of the forest but sitting on a magic door opened by occult language.” _

_ “I didn’t even know it was a fucking magic door. Doesn’t make us black magicians.” _

_ “But you know that the word Teloch means of death, right?” _

_ “Shut up.” _

Trevor knows that his parents were not black magicians.

He knows this in the same way he knows they were hunters, in the same way he knows that they dedicated their lives to saving people. To killing the creatures that threatened the villages and their inhabitants. The ones that threatened to kill the travelers and any other that left the safety of a village. 

He knew it in the same way that he knew that they’d died because of a fear they couldn’t control.

What do you do when the church decides that you have grown too strong? That in saving the lives of innocent people you’ve created the perfect target on your back?

Trevor had barely survived, he’d been 12 and alone in the aftermath. 

And even then, he hadn’t escaped unscathed. Burns along his legs and on his palms, cuts and bruises from his own desperate attempts to save his family. 

One door, one magical door. 

It didn’t mean anything.

It didn’t make them the monsters everyone claimed they were. 

Alucard knew he had said something wrong when they finally reached the inside of the hold and Belmont ignored every jab he made about his family.

Every comment about hoarders and useless items hidden away, and the family being just as incompetent as he claimed Belmont was. Every time he waited for the counter, for the insults Belmont had tossed his way and the banter they fallen into.

Two parts fighting and two parts camaraderie that they had formed over the time they had traveled. 

And now, Trevor didn’t respond. Not to insults, to him or his family line. Not even when he outright insulted the man’s abilities in battle. Sypha had even caught on, clearly distracted from her own research as she sent glances towards the man who trailed slowly throughout the hold. 

Now though, he was beginning to think back to his own words. And the impact their current location may have had on the hunter.

_ “I’m disturbed to find that I had more of a childhood than you did.” _

12, he said he’d been 12. 12 when his family was slaughtered, burned. With the way Trevor spoke about it, he wouldn’t be surprised if the other man witnessed it all. And more. He doubted that all they’d done was burn them, he had heard the stories. They liked to force those they accused to confess. 

Even if they only confessed to end their pain. 

Alucard doubted any Belmont would’ve confessed. 

He also doubted any Belmont would’ve stood by- hidden or not- and watched. 

Alucard was on thin ice. And he had no true idea of just what to say to slip off the ice and back to the familiar ground the two had stood on before. 

What do you say to someone while you stand in the ruins of their worst nightmare?

Trevor Belmont had always said he wasn’t a fucking coward. Had always said that he feared no monster or man. 

Trevor Belmont had been a liar since he was 12 and he dragged himself free of the ruins of his family home. Past the smell of burning flesh and the screams still echoing in his ears. When he’d told himself he would uphold the family name, his father’s whip clutched in one hand. His eldest brother’s short sword in the other. 

And then, then he’d realized that he couldn’t uphold a name that everyone wanted dead. That all he could do was run and run and run. 

Until they stopped looking, until he could curl up beneath a tree and cry himself to sleep.

Trevor Belmont was 13- had been thirteen for two weeks and three days- when he came upon the child in the forest. When he saved it from demons, his whip singing through the air. 

He’d been thirteen when a mob had caught him that night, had beat him nearly to death and prepared to drag him to the church. 

To drag him to burn. 

Trevor Belmont had been a coward. But he’d refused to allow the last to carry the Belmont name to die on the stake. Had refused to allow the Belmont name to truly burn to death. 

He would survive the flames, even if it meant he froze to death, even if it meant he starved. 

The Belmont name would not end with fire. 

Alucard knew nothing, one door didn’t matter. The Belmont’s were not black magicians. 

The only one who had let down the Belmont name was the last one still living, the one who’d forgotten what he fought for. The one who’d given up. 

Sypha knew something was wrong. She knew something was wrong when Trevor stopped arguing back. When he looked through the hold with blank eyes, when he found a whip and his hand hovered over it as if he was afraid to touch it. 

Even when he finally placed it on his belt his expression didn’t change. 

And Sypha didn’t know what had happened. All she knew was that Alucard had noticed the difference as well. And she didn’t like it. 

“Sypha.” Alucard’s voice was barely a hiss. His appearance disheveled as he slid into place to her right. Eyes locked over her shoulder on the landing of the stairs Trevor had just walked down. 

“Alucard, something-”

“Is wrong with Belmont. I’d noticed.” Alucard didn’t even glance her way as he spoke. Hands clenched around a book he held between his hands before he forced out a quiet breath. 

“Do you know what it is though?”

“This place? Sypha, we’re standing in the stockpile left behind by the Belmonts. Generations worth of knowledge as you’ve already pointed out. He’s standing beneath the ruins of his family home, the same ruins his family died in. There's a reason they didn’t simply hide in here till the flames died down.”

For a moment Sypha’s breath caught in her chest. Eyes widening slightly as she thought it through. “All of them, died up there. And he survived. He’s the only one left.”

“That’s been mentioned before Sypha.”

“No, no… I mean, if I was the last of my caravan. I-I don’t, I don’t know what I would do. How do you continue when you have lost everything? So much knowledge, but even more than that. When I lost my parents, I still had my caravan my Grandfather. What would you do it; when you are-”

“Alone?” Alucard’s eyes locked onto her for the first time in the entire conversation. 

Sypha nodded a moment later. Hands shaking as she replaced the book on its shelf and turned towards Alucard. 

“Is there anything we can do? To help him?”

Alucard hesitated eyes sliding past her once more before slowly he nodded. 

“We can try. Be there for him, speak to him. We may be able to draw him away from the memories.”

Trevor had spent the last few hours wandering, mindlessly moving throughout the shelves. So far he had only one thing to show of it. A whip, the Morning Star. He didn’t think even his father had known where it was.

He shouldn’t be the one wielding it. It should’ve been any of his siblings, his father, his mother. His older brother, Simon. He should’ve been the one to survive. Trevor still remembered his oath, given as they stood over the body of his first demon kill. 

_ “I’ll be the one to kill Dracula. I’ll be the one to rid Wallachia of him, of the constant fear.” _

He’d been 14. He died two months later, and Trevor lived on. 

At the end of this, when Dracula was dead, Trevor doubted he still would.

Alucard and Sypha though, they would live. He’d make sure of that. 

Even if one of them did have rather sharp fangs.

Alucard found Trevor staring blankly at a bookshelf a few moments later. Sypha trailing just behind him, hand twitching nervously before she took a deep breath and stepped past him. 

“Trevor? Are you okay?” She wasn’t loud, nor had they been particularly quiet walking up. Which was why it was a surprise when Trevor jumped, body snapping around as one hand went to the whip still secured on his belt and his eyes met Sypha’s. 

Alarm written across his face, but it was more than that. A moment later his expression smoothed, as if it had never even been there. Even though Alucard could hear the rapid beat of his heart, the way his breath caught in his throat. 

“And that would be a no.” Stepping forward, Alucard closed one hand around the other mans upper arm. Tugging him towards him carefully as he kept his eyes locked on the others half-focused eyes. 

“I’m fine.” Trevor's voice was harsh, Alucard’s ears still picking up on the rapid beat of his heart. The other man’s muscles bunching beneath his hand as he tried to pull away. 

“No Trevor. I don’t think you are.” Sypha’s voice was soft, pained as she stepped up to his side. “This must be painful, I-I do not fully understand it. But we would like to help.”

“If you want to help, then focus on your job. Find your way to trap Dracula’s castle and we’ll finish this.”

A deep breath as the other sagged slightly. Head ducking down as his hair hung in front of his eyes. 

“I won’t be in your way anymore after that.”

He’d tugged himself free and slipped away a moment later, before Alucard could even try to regain his grip.

“That did not go as planned.” Sypha’s voice was barely audible. Her face pale as she stared at the corner Trevor had disappeared around.

“I’d noticed.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly a half hour later that Alucard managed to track the hunter down. The younger man standing before a glass case filled with what Alucard assumed to be relics from the hunters. Skulls and weapons and many more items settled on the shelves. Some on racks and others laid out on velvet cloth. 

“Belmont-”

“What do you need Alucard?” The question was devoid of the others usual disdain, missing the insults he’d grown accustomed too. Without the stubborn fire the other had already proved he had. 

For a moment Alucard stood there, thinking through the question as he watched the other man. They hadn’t known each other long but even then. He’d begun to care for the man. Even with his gruff manner and nearly constant insults. 

The banter was something he had even begun to look forward to, to enjoy. Seeing the other man so unlike everything he had seen before was more unnerving than standing in a trove of books and relics dedicated to the destruction of his kind. To the death of his father, if what his father had told him of the Belmonts when he was a child was true. 

“Are you certain you are okay? Something seems off since we’ve arrived here.” Alucard watched the other man slowly. Waiting for any sign of what he had seen earlier. And catching it, the suddenly racing heartbeat and the way the man’s face smoothed over. As if there was nothing behind the sudden facade of complete calm the other man was trying to put forward. 

“I already said I was fine leech. Leave me be. Go look for your fucking spell already. We don’t have time for this.” Trevor was turning away from him before Alucard had time to respond. Stalking away through the shelves just as he had earlier. 

“Fuck.” Closing his eyes for a moment he swiped a hand through his hair before turning back the way he came. Maybe Sypha would have a better idea than he had. Some idea of what to do for the other man. 

Sypha does not have a better idea. And with Alucard standing two feet to her left, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he glared towards the lower level he’d left Trevor on, she was beginning to think that this was going to require more force. 

“He clearly isn’t fine Sypha, why does he refuse to simply inform us of what is bothering him? We are all working towards the same goal, no matter how frustrating working together may be.”

Sypha frowned. Replacing the book she’d held in one hand back on the shelf as she turned towards the other. Eyes sliding over his shoulder for a moment to look instead at the mirror behind him. 

_ “Do you know everything in your house?” _

“I don’t know. I don’t have any more of an idea of what to do than you do Alucard!” She moved past the other a second later. Glaring darkly at the mirror the three of them had found earlier. 

“Maybe, maybe if we go talk to him we can convince him-”

“Sypha. He’ll simply walk away again. Continue ignoring us as he already has been.” Alucard's voice was sharp. Even as he slumped slightly, dragging a hand down his face as he turned away from her.

“Then we don’t let him. We don’t let him walk away even if that means I have to trap him in ice.” 

Trevor hadn’t been able to shake the scent of burning flesh since they’d entered the ruins of his childhood home. Hadn’t been able to shake the steady echo of his sisters screams in his ears. HIs cousins and brothers and aunts and uncles. 

They had all lived on the family lands, none of their homes had survived the blaze. 

And all save him had perished. 

Even those away on hunts had been caught. Caught and taken to the church before they even knew of the truth of what had happened at home. 

Trevor would know, he’d gone looking for them after all. He’d found a few of them too, heard what happened to a few of the others. Two of his elder cousins had been on a hunt near Gresit. The twins Lilliana and Garret, he’d found them two hours after the townsfolk had turned them into the church. 

They’d ordered him to run, twelve years old and clutching his father's whip as he desperately begged them to let him free them. 

_ “It’s better this way Trevor. Be safe, and remember you will always be a Belmont. Now go, they’ll come for us soon.” _

_ “And Trevor, do as my sister says. Don’t come to the trial.” _

Less than two hours later he’d seen the smoke rising through the sky. 

Less than two hours later he’d been alone. And he’d stayed that way. Told himself he didn’t need anyone, told himself he didn’t care about them either. He’d traveled fighting any monsters he found with a lie on his tongue. 

_ “It’s what Belmonts do. What would I do if I wasn’t hunting monsters?” _

Then again, the Speaker had seen through it in seconds. Trevor wouldn’t be surprised if he’d seen through him even before he’d agreed to go in search of his grandson. 

Well, granddaughter. Sypha had been a surprise, a surprise that had seen through him just as quickly as her grandfather and hadn’t hesiated to call him out on his lies. Hadn’t hesitated to point out his flaws. She had known exactly how much he was worth from the start.

And he was fairly certain that if it wasn’t for the prophecy she would have refused to even be within speaking distance of him. 

Alucard had trailed silently after Sypha, watching the way she moved. Hands clenched into fists and eyes locked ahead of her as they wandered the massive hold in search of their wayward hunter. 

And since when had he become  _ their  _ wayward hunter? 

Alucard couldn’t ignore it any longer. The man had grown on him, without even trying the man had made him care for him. And for his survival. 

Sypha seemed to agree. Picking up speed the longer they walked, unease only growing more noticeable the more ground they covered without finding the missing hunter. And finally, they found him. Rounding a corner to find the man sitting, back against a chest and staring up at the wall in front of him. 

And the tapestry that hung there, and elaborate family tree that Alucard thought might’ve gone all the way back to Leon Belmont himself. 

“Trevor?” Sypha’s voice was soft, gentle in a way Alucard wouldn’t have associated with the fierce Speaker Magician. “Is that your family tree?” The question is asked with a light tone, a careful one. 

Trevor doesn’t deign to answer. Dragging his eyes from the tapestry only long enough to glance at the before turning back to it. Its long enough for Alucard to see the odd emptiness they’d met every time they’d spoken to the other man since arriving at the old Belmont estate. 

“Still trying to make sure I'm not going to stake the leech or something?” The question is harsh, Trevor’s eyes staying stubbornly locked onto the tapestry as Sypha stepped up to stand beside him. Alucard moving instead to stand in front of him. Squaring his shoulders to hide as much of the tapestry as possible. 

“Why would we-” Sypha shakes her head even as she speaks, a spark of frustration in her eyes once more, “-no Trevor. We aren’t here out of some misplaced fear that you’ll stake Alucard in his sleep.” lucard himself simply inclines his head, he hasn’t worried about having the hunter at his back since the fight they’d shared below Gresit.

“We would like to know if you are okay.” Sypha’s voice was sharper than before, her hands once more clenched into fists at her side as she glared down at the man. 

“Of course I’m fucking fine.” The snap was the most response they’d gotten out of Trevor since entering the Belmont Hold. And now, the closer Alucard looked the more he noticed. The slight tremors as Belmont glared up at him, the hoarse edge to his voice as he glared past Alucards head instead of looking at him. 

“It doesn’t matter much anyways. We finish this, we kill Dracula and neither of you have to put up with me any longer. No longer have any reason to worry about me snapping and killing the leech, will put your fears right to rest huh?” The sudden outburst had Sypha rocking back. Eyes wide as she glanced towards Alucard, mouth hanging open as if she couldn’t decide what to say in response to that. 

“Who says we don’t plan to keep you around after this is over Belmont? Killing my father won’t end this war. It will only make it easier, he has generals after all.” Alucard forced himself to breathe out and continue. Eyes remaining locked onto Trevors as he spoke, watching for any reaction his words may garner. “A court of vampires at his beck and call, the power vacuum that will be left behind will be a nightmare in itself to deal with.” 

“And why would you want me around? The last fucking Belmont and I can’t even uphold the family name without half the people I meet wanting my head on a fucking pike.” Alucard couldn’t help but growl lightly as the words. They were dancing around the issue, Trevor refusing to name what was truly bothering him and the two of them too uncertain to call him out on it. 

If they wanted the truth, they had to call him on it. 

“That isn’t what’s bothering you Trevor. So what is it, that you’re failing the family name, or is it that your the one that’s still alive instead of them?” The question was out before Alucard had allowed himself the time to think it through. His eyes locked with Trevors as the man stared up at him. 

“Because if you think you’re the only one you’re wrong. There isn’t a second that goes by that I don’t wish it had been me instead of my mother. Lisa Tepes did not deserve what the church did to her, but nor did your family. And wishing that it had been you, instead of any of them is a foolish thought.”

Alucard cut himself on, hands shaking as he struggled to contain his own emotions. Tears itching at his eyes as he glared at the books beside Trevor's head instead of meeting the man’s eyes.

“Nothing we do can change what has happened Trevor, we simply need to live on. Even if it is only for them.”

“I failed them. And then I spent every day since then lying to myself, telling myself I was doing exactly what I should’ve. That I didn’t care about anyone but myself, but all I was doing was waiting for it to end.” It was the most they’d managed out of Trevor all night. Maybe even the most they’d managed to get out of him the entire time they’d been traveling. 

For a moment, they stood in silence. Sypha forcing herself to breath before she stepped forward once more and sat. Leaning slowly over to rest her head on Trevor’s shoulder. 

“Your family didn’t deserve what the church did, but you don’t have to follow them. That’s all you’ve been trying to do, rejoin your family.” Meeting his eyes as Alucard settled down in front of them Sypha reached out to take his hand into her own. “You should live, for yourself, for us. When Dracula’s dead, I want you to stay with me, and Alucard. And maybe we can change things, maybe we can ensure that what happened to your family, to Alucard’s mother, never happens again.”

Trevors eyes met hers and the first time that night she saw a spark of something there as the man nodded. As he took in a deep breath and leaned slightly against her. Hand squeezing hers as he turned to meet Alucard’s eyes. 

“You’re right. They’d have wanted me to live. Instead of whatever I’ve been doing.” As Trevor fell silent beside her Sypha instead looked up. EYes sliding over the tapestry above them once more. 

“Tell us about them?”

For a moment his breath hitched, and in the firelight Sypha thought she might’ve seen a tear streaking down his cheek. And then he started speaking his voice soft as Sypha turned to look at the names of those lost, and listened. 

Watching as Alucard turned to look at the names above them, turning back occasionally to watch Trevor speak. 

“You would’ve liked them. And they’d would’ve liked you. Even Alucard.”

Sypha laughed as Alucard huffed in front of them. Trevor smiling slightly and Alucard leaning back in front of her. Alive, and safe for now. They’d find what they needed in the morning. For now, they’d simply listen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos are always appreciated!   
I know, the ship isn't really that noticeable but I didn't want it to take away from the rest of it!  
And you have no many times how hard it was to avoid putting you'd've and stuff. For some reason half of what I wanted Trevor to say had stuff like that in it..

**Author's Note:**

> So, first fic idea I had for this fandom! And it should only have two chapters so I hope it stays that way... Comment and kudos it you like it! Tell me what you think yeah?


End file.
